


Worthy

by Laeirel



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron Scene Rewrite, Age of Ultron without Ultron, IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, Pre-Doctor Strange (2016), Stephen is worthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeirel/pseuds/Laeirel
Summary: Day 3: 10 Years LaterThe Avengers take a break from the battlefield to attempt to lift Thor's hammer.





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of late but I want to finish this series.

****The Avengers had gathered in one of the common rooms Tony had at the Tower. They were taking time to relax. It was also the tenth anniversary of the Avengers officially assembling. Tony's husband Stephen had joined them after they had gotten settled from their last battle. Everyone was enjoying their time together until Thor suggested for everyone to try to lift his hammer.

"A test of might! If you lift it, you're the next ruler of Asgard!" Thor said.

"It's rigged, I tell you! No matter how many times I try to lift that damn thing I just can't!" Clint called from his spot near Natasha as he pointed his drumsticks at the hammer on the table.

"I thought I said no hammers at the table." Tony said.

"Says the man who leaves his gauntlets lying around on the counter when I'm trying to make breakfast." Stephen said as he took another swig from the bottle he held. Chuckles from the other Avengers filled the room as Tony sputtered in embarrassment.

"Whose side are you on?" He asked.

Stephen shrugged and another round of laughter was heard.

"Anyone up for the challenge?" Thor asked and Clint stood up.

"It's still a trick." Clint said as he walked over to the hammer.

"Clint, you've had a tough week. We wont hold it against you if you can't get it up." Tony said and the others laughed.

Clint snorted. "Shut up, Stark." He gripped the handle and grunted, attempting to lift it. "I still don't see how you do it."

"Smell the silent judgement?"

"Come on up then, Tony."

Stephen chuckled as Tony called it physics. He still couldn't lift the hammer. 

"Hold on." Tony said as he left, only reappear with one of the gauntlets. The hammer stayed in place and Tony tossed Rhodey one of his.

"Are you even pulling?" Rhodes asked.

"Are you on my team?" Tony shot back.

"Just pull!" The hammer still stayed on the table.

Bruce went next and then Steve.

"Come on, Cap!" Tony cheered.

Steve didn't even grunt as he tried to lift it. He gave up and Thor let out a laugh and Steve looked at him when he went to sit down.

"Nothing." Thor said as he took a drink from his glass.

"Widow?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, no, that's not a question I need answered." Natasha said as she brought the beer back up to her lips.

"How about you, Stephen?" Thor asked. "Are you up for a challenge?"

"I couldn't." Stephen said with a chuckle.

"Oh, come on now, Stephie. I'll still love you even if you don't lift it." Tony nudged Stephen with his shoulder.

"When you put it like that you make it sound like I can lift it."

"Don't know unless you try."

"Alright, then." Stephen stood up. "Hold my beer."

"Gladly." Tony said with a smirk.

"Come now, doctor!" Thor said. "I'm sure you've been challenged before, this'll be nothing."

Stephen walked over to the hammer and glanced at Thor who nodded.

"Don't be surprised if I don't lift it." Stephen said and pulled the hammer up. Tony choked on his drink. "Huh, I don't know what your problems were, this thing is surprisingly light."

"The doctor is worthy!" Thor exclaimed.

"Holy shit!" Tony wheezed as he wiped his mouth. "I'm married to the next ruler of Asgard!"

Stephen tossed Thor his hammer. "I like my life here on Earth, thank you very much. I'd rather not rule an entire planet."

"I might just call you if I ever need help with anything." Thor said with a laugh.

"If you take my husband without my permission, there'll be hell to pay. God or not." Tony said, pointing his drink at the thunder god.

Stephen chuckled and took his drink back from Tony. "I'm happier patching you up. Because I know you won't be able to run away when I lecture you."

"Ooh, shit!" Clint said.

"Ouch." Rhodes laughed.

"Whatever. Can we just get back to the part where we ask how the fuck you lifted the hammer in the first place?"

Thor shrugged. "It's like I said, the doctor is worthy. You all just aren't."

"Oh, come on!"

"Bullshit."

"Steve, he said a bad language word."

"Did you tell everyone about that?"

"It's not like everyone didn't hear, Cap. The comm systems were open."

The team laughed until Clint suggested video games and they had to hear about who was the best at Mario Kart. Tony, Clint and Stephen sang along with the songs that were playing while Natasha not so secretly recorded them. Thor beat everyone in Mario Kart and Tony used Stephen as a shield whenever he hit Clint with something and the archer went to attack him.

"You're all crazy, you know that?" Stephen said when he looked at his phone and the clock read past midnight.

"But you love us." Tony mumbled into his chest.

"Correction, I love you. I tolerate everyone else."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Sure you do."

Stephen chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "Did you expect a different answer?"

Tony didn't answer because he had fallen asleep.

Stephen threatened Clint when he saw the Sharpie.


End file.
